


January 19, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open when he barely avoided Volcana's fire from her fists.





	January 19, 2005

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open when he barely avoided Volcana's fire from her fists. One sudden scowl replaced his shocked expression the minute he viewed Supergirl flying up and down. Attempting to avoid fire based attacks. He glanced at the fast food restaurant he just departed from. His eyes settled on the bag of food he held. ''Supergirl battling a heat villain? I guess she won't want anything fried,'' he muttered. After Amos shrugged his shoulders, he took some fried chicken and bit into it.

THE END


End file.
